The Golden Arrow
by Toriblue
Summary: Never let it be said that Elijah is predictable. The last thing she ever expected was a formal goodbye...especially one that included words like 'always and forever'.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Golden Arrow_ **

**Author**: Toriblue aka Grace_prsure

**Pairing**: Elejah

**Rating**: T (non-graphic sex)

**Disclaimer**: Go ahead and sue me. It would be worth it just to know that someone associated with the show actually read this story.

**Spoilers**: This follows the events of episode 3x15 but disregards everything after.

_The fact that I m not a writer will be glaringly apparent if you decide to read this story. I just wanted to contribute something to the Elejah cause. If you're interested as to why Elijah references the amaryllis flower, check the note following the end of the story_.

* * *

She didn't feel betrayed when he used her as leverage. If anything, she mainly felt relief from being back on equal footing. Her conscience was appeased even if her heart questioned the necessity of being placed in the custody of such a vicious executioner. Why Rebekah? Would she ever have the nerve to ask?

Neither Stefan or Damon appreciates her willingness to defend Elijah. They're both uncomfortable with how easily she extends forgiveness. She wishes she could believe that this little intervention was solely motivated by their protective instincts. They've been hovering around her like flies for the last hour. This looks less like love and more like territoriality.

It's the proverbial light bulb in the head when she finally understands the subtext of the conversation. On some level, they view Elijah as competition.

She can't help but find it sweet...how biased they both are in regards to her appeal. She isn't Cleopatra or Mata Hari. Disregarding the supernatural freak show that has become her life, she's a relatively average teenager. Why would they ever assume that someone like Elijah would be interested in her?

With affection swelling her heart, she offers assurances that she'll be careful. She lies with a smile as she promises never to meet him in private (again) or 'negotiate' anything (again).

* * *

Never let it be said that Elijah is predictable. The last thing she ever expected was a formal goodbye...especially one that included words like 'always and forever'.

His letter pulls at something inside her chest. He has always seemed so impenetrable to her...so ancient and alien. She's reminded that there is still a man buried beneath all that power and elegance.

She wonders if he'll change his number. She wonders if he already has.

* * *

She doesn't bother with a formal greeting. She is too relieved when the line connects. There are more than a few seconds of silence while she gathers her courage.

"_Are you still here?_"

"_Yes...a few more days..._" He trails off before finishing his thought. She hates how unsure he sounds. She hates that this might be the end of that unnamed *something* that was building between them.

"_Will you come?_" Now it's her turn to sound unsure.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, she hears the doorbell ring. She doesn't like how formal he looks, standing there in the entryway. Has he forgotten that she was the one who called him? She doesn't know why but she feels an overwhelming need to tease him.

"_You forgot the flowers._" He obviously appreciates her lame attempt at humor. His shoulders shift ...like he's just released some inner tension. "_Stop hovering and come on in._"

She's now being treated to his 'champagne smile', as she's dubbed it. The one he wore as he handed her the tainted flute of alcohol. The one that made her feel light headed before the liquid ever touched her lips. She knows that he had been genuinely happy to share that moment of celebration with her.

"_I couldn't decide which would be most appropriate. I considered the amaryllis but it's almost impossible to locate this time of year._" She's glad that he's playing along but if he expects her to understand the reference he's going to be sorely disappointed.

"_Is that supposed to make any kind of sense?_" Her smile is splitting her face as she motions him into the living room. Against all reason, she's having fun.

"_Would you please try to remember that some of us were born *after* Christianity was invented_." She should probably be worried about offending him. Baiting someone like Elijah is reckless. She just can't seem to generate the necessary fear.

"_The youth of this nation ...so uninformed. Perhaps you should google it._" He's smirking now. Yes, his ego is definitely strong enough to withstand the jabs of a nineteen year old girl.

* * *

He never fails to be astounded by Elena's capacity for forgiveness. Even though they've both betrayed each other, he's well aware that she's been the one to suffer all the consequences of their association. He expected a certain amount of understanding regarding his actions. Elena is empathetic by nature. He just never dreamed that she would be able to swallow her resentment so easily. What's even more astounding is the thought that Elena may not feel any resentment towards him at all.

Her playful attitude is contagious. He's immensely grateful that she's comfortable enough to taunt him. He thinks this is the side of Elena to which only her friends and family are normally allowed access. His comment regarding the flower was a bit of a challenge. He wonders if she'll be curious enough to take his advice...to make that connection. He wants her to understand exactly what he's offering. Even if she can't accept him now, he wants the seed to be planted.

The situation with the Salvatore brothers is reaching its boiling point. In the very near future, she's going to leave them both. Her growing feelings for Damon is the final nail in the coffin. She doesn't know it yet but she's past the point where her conscience will allow her to choose either brother. Once she acknowledges the extent to which her heart has been torn, she'll leave Mystic Falls.

She'll lie of course ...to all of them. She'll claim that she wants a normal future. She'll pretend that it's her humanity she's protecting. The unspoken truth will be far simpler. Elena is not selfish enough to destroy the connection between two brothers. If she can't give her whole heart to one of them, she'll choose neither. The nature of her character will allow no other conclusion.

One thing he hadn't counted on was his own investment in this quickly approaching future. When he entered her home, he hadn't been prepared for her smile and warmth to be directed towards him. He was relieved that their connection was still intact and as hope built in his chest, ambition rose to match it. For the first time, he considered the possibility that Elena could come to care for him.

Elena is now treating him like a friend. He's honored by her regard but it's dangerous for her to lower her defenses to this degree. He's not a teenage boy or the emotional equivalent known as Salvatore. She may not recognize that she's flirting with him but the effect remains the same.

* * *

"_I'm not sorry._" For a moment, he thinks she's referring to the flirting and is about to assure her that he's equally unrepentant.

"_There was a chance to kill Klaus and I had to take it._" There it is...the elephant that can't be ignored. With that statement, the air becomes heavier and the expression on her face becomes familiar. Elena is far too young to be carrying around this amount of pain. Her eyes seem to be pleading for some type of forgiveness. It never occurred to him that she would feel anything other than mild guilt for her part in Esther's plans. As their eyes meet, he becomes convinced that she would've truly mourned his death.

He should resist temptation but his curiosity is eating him alive. "_If you had no one to protect, would you still have allowed her to use your blood_?" This is cruel because he knows she won't understand what he's really asking. She will believe he's just questioning her honor. What he really wants to know is if she would've tried to protect him if the safety of her friends and family weren't factors in the equation.

Elena should be willing to do anything to ensure Klaus' death. For her to place a higher value on Elijah s life - over her own well being or even just her own vengeance...

"_No!_" She's now less than a foot away and reaching for his hand. Once again, her kindness is overriding her common sense.

"_Elijah ...you have to know ..._" She seems frustrated by her inability to find the right words. As far as he's concerned, the one was more than sufficient. She's so close. He feels nothing but greed as he stares at her mouth.

* * *

She doesn't have a good explanation for why she's currently latched onto a 1,000+ year old vampire. It had just felt like such a natural thing to do. She invaded his space like she owned it.

Mortification reigns supreme as sanity returns. The only way she could be more humiliated is if Stefan and Damon were here to witness the groping.

* * *

She forgets her embarrassment when she feels the warm pressure of his mouth and the rough slide of his tongue. His right arm is locked around her waist ...pulling her closer ...stealing her ability to move - think - breathe ...His left hand is sliding up her spine - tangling in her hair.

She doesn't understand how her attempt at an explanation led to a loss of all motor function. The effect he's having on her body is terrifying. His hands are touching her like she belongs to him.

As futile as the action may be, she starts pushing against his chest. "_Would you please let me go? I need to scrape my dignity off the floor._" She tries to make a joke of it ...force the clock back ...force them both to remember that there are lines they can't cross.

Even though her voice is soft and low (utterly unconvincing), for a moment, she's sure he's about to comply. She feels his grip loosening. She doesn't realize just how wrong she is until he uses the small space to reposition his hands.

* * *

She doesn't understand why he won't allow her to move. That's obvious by the way her heart has taken up residence in her throat. He's trying to calm down but her fear is increasing his arousal. She's shaking so hard - her breasts are sliding against his chest.

He's always been hyper aware of Elena's responses. He knows she's not afraid that he's going to cause her physical harm. No, this is the type of fear a woman experiences when she's about to willingly relinquish control of her own body.

He knows that he's taking advantage of the situation. Elena didn't have the faintest clue what she was starting when she touched him. If he was a true gentleman, he would allow her to pull back ...both physically and emotionally. A few hours ago, that's exactly what he would've done.

Hope is the cruelest emotion one can ever experience. It maims as surely as it heals. A few hours ago, he was filled with resolve. His path was set. The belief that Elena cares for him has created a new path. He may not have her heart yet but he has the chance to create memories her body will never forget. He's starving for that chance.

* * *

She's never seen this side of Elijah. His jaw is clenched and his eyes look sharp enough to cut glass. She really needs for him to stop looking at her that way.

"_You're attracted to me._" His statement is blunt trauma. That's impossible to dispute... she's sparking like an emergency flare.

"_Lovely, lovely Elena._" In any other moment, she would probably be flattered by those words. In any other moment, he wouldn't be whispering them against her ear like an obscene promise. He has no intention of stopping.

* * *

He doesn't think he's ever appreciated the color pink quite as much as he does right now. The tank top and shorts are very inspiring. By modern standards, the clothing is modest...or at least they would be if she wasn't in such close proximity to a lamp. The light has rendered the pale cotton practically translucent. Her skin is glowing through the fabric.

It's a very good thing she isn't a virgin. He can't remember ever being this impatient for flesh. He wants to gorge himself on her skin ...he needs her clothes off - now.

* * *

She feels her back hit the wall. Then she feels his tongue working her neck - lower - lower - her mind is nothing but static. She doesn't remember her top being removed. It doesn't matter - nothing matters - his mouth ...his teeth ... Elijah...

His fangs cut into his own tongue when she moans his name. His own blood is coating his throat ...such a waste. She accepts his blood as hungrily as she accepts his kiss. She's sucking at his tongue like she's the vampire.

* * *

He's never seen anything as beautiful as Elena ...topless ...hips rising...grinding against his own. Just a few inches of soft cotton covering her sex. When he moves his hand between her legs, her eyes slam shut - she's so close.

Just one finger ...just to tease ...just to distract. She doesn't realize they've moved to her bedroom - yet. Elena cannot be broken - he thinks of all the ways she can be bent - all the ways he'll have her.

She's coiled tighter than a cobra. Her eyes have slammed shut ...leaking from frustration. Before she even realizes she's no longer vertical, his mouth has moved between her legs. She thinks it might hurt - the way her thighs are being forced open - so wide. Pain is the last thing she feels.

She is absolutely ruined...the pleasure is devastating. She almost hates him - she can't imagine letting anyone else touch her - ever again.

She's fighting him - She's fighting her own body now - her heels push against the bed - her bed? ...trying to move away from his lips.

She feels his soft laughter as he forces her hips back down. "_It's a little late to start running now._" Truer words have never been spoken.

He's moved up - wanting her to meet his eyes as he removes his belt. His lips cover her own and she's screaming inside his mouth - he just knew - she's coming before he has even finished working his way inside.

* * *

He'll never be able to forget this ...Elena ...spread out like a sacrifice - for him. Her body shining with sweat... the smell of her heat filling the room. Even when she's seconds away from exploding...she still tries to outmaneuver him. If he was a human man, he thinks this would be the point where he'd propose. As a vampire, he'll just hold her to the vows her body makes.

* * *

As she curls against his chest, she tries to convince herself that nothing has changed. It was just a very *intense* goodbye. She isn't free to love him. She definitely can't afford to believe - for even a microsecond - that he loves her. She can't even let herself enjoy the lust - she already feels too connected to him. She'll probably never see him again.

* * *

Elena never fails to amuse. Her thoughts couldn't be clearer if they were printed on a neon sign above her head.

Does she really think he would've taken her to bed if he never planned on returning? To experience her so completely ...then walk away with nothing but the memory of her skin? His masochistic tendencies do not extend that far. Nor is he going to treat her with the condescension she's come to expect from Stefan. If she ever chooses a human male over a future with him, it won't be because she has any doubts as to his feelings for her.

He had always planned on returning - providing his protection. Even though Klaus was technically indestructible, there were still ways for him to be incapacitated. Elijah's words to Rebekah were truthful but they served a greater purpose. He has no doubt that Rebekah will relay his message. If he's lucky, Klaus will believe that he's embraced his inner martyr and left town - just one less vampire for Elena to concern herself with.

Of course, nothing could be further from the truth. Leaving Mystic Falls is a necessary evil. His resources are extensive but many contacts won't answer certain questions unless properly motivated. The kind of physical motivation that generally ruins his suits.

He just has to remember that hope heals. Once he gives Elena her future back, he'll be free to offer up his own.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**I think the legend of 'Amaryllis is very fitting for Elejah. In my mind, Elijah was comparing himself to Amaryllis. He feels like his love for Elena is unrequited and seeks a way to win her heart by offering something truly unique/what she desires most (freedom from Klaus). I also find it fitting that Amaryllis/Elijah offered up heart's blood. It's not like he held a grudge against Elena for stabbing him! :)**

_Amaryllis fell deeply in love with Alteo but her affections were unrequited. Hoping that she could win him over by bestowing upon him the thing he desired most - a flower so unique it had never existed in the world before - Amaryllis sought advice from the oracle of Delphi._

_Following his instructions, Amaryllis dressed in maiden's white and appeared at Alteo's door for 30 nights, each time piercing her heart with a golden arrow. When at last Alteo opened his door, there before him was a striking crimson flower, sprung from the blood of Amaryllis's heart._


	2. Chapter 2

(**SEE DISCLAIMERS IN CHAPTER 1**)

_The reviews have been so thoughtful! I can't believe I've gotten such wonderful feedback ...especially considering how little I've actually written. _

_FYI, In this chapter, I'm a little harsh on the Salvatore brothers. I love Damon and can (usually) tolerate Stefan. I just wanted to give Elena the chance to vent a bit. If you consider what they've put her through over the course of the last three years ...seriously ...the girl should be up for sainthood and/or in a mental institution. I know that I gave the impression (Elena's impression) that their initial encounter was going to be a one-off. (snort) Elena grossly underestimated Elijah's mad skillz. A millenium-old vampire ...*no way* he was going to be satisfied with anything less than full surrender.  
_

___Kudos to those of you who recognize the three words I (oh-so-shamelessly) stole from the Immortal Bard. _

* * *

Over three hundred years of experience between them and she's still stuck having to explain why it's a bad thing that Elijah has left. They're just a little too excited about this latest development. She's sick of feeling like the only adult in this dysfunctional triumvirate.

"_Yes, let's celebrate the absence of the only human-friendly, non-psycho Original_." The sarcasm is heavy ...hopefully thick enough to penetrate (but she's not holding her breath). Mommy Dearest's spell failed. There are currently three indestructible, immortal, extremely vengeful killers nesting in their town. Time to start throwing confetti!

"_Rebekah might be the President of your fan club but I doubt Klaus or Kol are going to be swayed by your charms, Damon_." Her voice carries all the distaste his actions deserve. She knows she hurt him when she flung his words of love back in his face. She was deliberately cruel...wasn't (isn't) ready to deal with the feelings that they have for each other. She regrets what she said but that doesn't mean he's going to get - yet another- free pass. Less than two days after the murder attempt - it's just vile. She would've been less disgusted (even preferred it) if he had spit directly in her face.

"_If Damon can get Rebekah on our side..._" She stops listening. Sometimes, she thinks Stefan and Damon share custody of a brain ...one with iffy visitation rights. What's the plan? Convince Rebekah that Damon has spontaneously (oh-so-conveniently) fallen in love with her? What then? There's no way Rebekah is going to betray her entire family (or what's left of it) for Damon. The brakes need to be pulled on this crazy train...

"_We need to come to an agreement with Klaus..._" Their matching looks of pity ...their respect - always quick to wane. After all, she's only a teenager. She can't be expected to make these types of life-altering decisions on her own. She gains more strength from Elijah's memory than their (combined) physical presence.

They're both panicking ...grasping at air. He would've had the right words ...the *perfect* words. Maybe he would've just locked them both in a cellar - Elijah is always respectful of her suggestions.

* * *

Elijah takes his 'goodbyes' very seriously. He spent all night tearing seams - unraveling her - slipping inside. Then he sewed them back up - together.

Dawn should bring respite but he seems to have forgotten (completely) that one of them isn't trained for this kind of heavy lifting. He definitely put her body through its paces. If she wasn't already aware of the existence of vampires, their prolonged cardio session would've raised some questions.

"_What do you expect? ...making a man wait so long..._" Deadpan expression - twinkling eyes... eager for her response.

"_I didn't even get dinner! Zero waiting!_" Her face aches - smile wide and open - much like the rest of her had been for the last 9 hours.

"_I suppose it is a bit unfair that only one of us got to eat. Would you like to correct that oversight?_" His thumb runs across her bottom lip - blatant dare. She ducks her head ...nervous heat spreading...saliva pooling. She latches onto his nipple like a lamprey. Didn't he already pound the shyness right out of her?

She wants it ...probably even more than he does. The thought of his flesh - whole and aching - teasing the roof of her mouth. Her nose buried - no better way to reach his base scent. She imagines the way he'll groan ...the way the tendons in his neck with stretch - reaching towards the ceiling. When he leaves Mystic Falls, she wants him tortured ...always remembering ...the way she looks on her knees.

A sour note - poisons - Will he be disappointed? Some skills are acquired over time ...an eternity of experience. She swallows her pride...instead of what she really wants. "_I haven't done this very often...just ...stop me if I embarrass myself._"

* * *

He has never received a request that was less likely to be honored. If one of them is about to be embarrassed...the way she's hovering over his waist - (unintentional?) torture. It would be easy to ignore the issue - too easy...just let her lips slide. She's the one with all the power.

His hands cup her jaw. He waits for her eyes to rise. "_I don't expect you to tie cherry stems with your tongue._" His smile is all kinds of naughty. His stomach muscles are as tight as guitar strings yet he makes an effort to keep things light - easy teasing ...no pressure. She's obviously grateful ...still shy though. He pushed hard enough last night - in a variety of ways. It's time to back off.

"_Do you like pancakes?_" He's already half way to the kitchen.

Did he just choose (human) food over oral sex? She might not be the most experienced gal on the planet but she's definitely better than pancakes! She quickly follows...doesn't need a robe. He's scavenging for ingredients when she enters. It's quite an entrance ...pity he missed it.

He keeps his back turned - allows her a few more minutes to tame the blushing. That's for his benefit. A blushing Elena is his personal kryptonite.

"_Get your cradle-robbing ass back into bed!_" Vampire reflexes are dulled. The orange juice suffers the consequences of her actions...her words. Not angry ...just very determined...naked goddess - wiping his mind. She tilts her head as she eyes the broken glass - an obstacle course between them. She rises on her toes …tries to limit contact with the floor. She looks like a ballerina.

Rational thought is discarded when faced with a shirtless Elijah. His dress pants hanging low - hair destroyed by her own fingers ...She can *not* be held accountable.

* * *

She asked them to leave. Their argument - a horse she is tired of beating.

She refuses to be naive...even while holding tightly to Elijah's promise. She keeps it close to her chest - like a talisman. She might be the blood tap du jour but that won't protect her loved ones. She has exactly one contingency plan …it isn't pretty but it will get the job done.

Klaus is like a brain tumor. Extracting him may result in even greater damage. Millions of people live with cancer.

* * *

He makes a point of fixing the handle on her bedroom door. That's only fair ...he's the one who broke it. Well… technically… *she* broke it but the way he was manipulating her nerve endings at the time ...clear case of 'cause and effect'. Though, she'll concede - she was a very enthusiastic marionette.

He's fascinated by the bruise. Circular proof ...Elena was lost in him. She didn't feel the pain until after the deed was done. It lays against her spine - he can't leave it alone. He repaired the object that created it but wants the color to stay - an ever-fixed mark.

He presses his tongue flat against it - like he can taste the blood …closer to the surface. Maybe he can. Never enough …he nips at it. Now there's definitely blood - on the surface. A sucking pressure …hands clawing at her hips…she can't see his face. Such a tiny wound ...he could make it last for hours.

* * *

"_You're leaving now?_" She doesn't want to be *that* girl ...the one who assumes. Didn't he say he'd be here a few more days?

* * *

She's still in bed. He sits beside her ...tries to keep his eyes above her neck. She doesn't bother to cover herself. He thinks she's doing this intentionally - a reminder - maybe even a bit of retribution for his seeming abandonment. Then she crawls into his lap and blows that theory all to hell. She nuzzles him like a particularly affectionate kitten. She presses her lips against his own...transferring her breath - he's meant to carry it with him when he goes.

The words are so soft ...he never would've heard them if he wasn't a vampire. "_I'm going to miss you my whole life_." He almost crushes her ...the impulse to merge - overwhelming.

He wants to offer assurances ...her long life ...his quick return...

He wants to offer a promise ...one she's not ready to hear.

He kisses her jugular ...here ...where the force of her life is strongest. He whispers his love - so soft. - She is not a vampire.

Louder - the promise he offers is the only one she's ready to accept.

* * *

He's been gone two weeks. She'll give him one more before approaching Klaus. A new bargain - damnation ...Faustian style.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
